A Very Special New Years
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: Dwight and Michael. Armageddon and Snow. How it all went down.


A/N: I know its long after New Year… but… um… forgive me?

Standard Disclaimer. I own nothing.

**WildBerryJam** gave me the idea and also beta'd it, so yeah. That's pretty great.

* * *

"All right everybody," Michael announced. "It's Friday. New Years Eve. We shouldn't be working." Everyone looked at each other – Stanley was busy with his crossword, and Jim was talking with Pam. Most of the others were playing games on their computers or had already left for the day. Only Dwight was diligently working.

"Let's go people. Leave! Go celebrate the New Year! Go be with your family and friends!"

"Michael! It is only four o'clock, we are contractually obligated to stay here until five, even if it is a holiday. Not that New Years should be a holiday, it is just another day. The only thing that changes is the year you write down." Dwight protested.

"God, Dwight! I'm being nice, letting you off early. You ruined it, just go. Leave!"

The workers wasted no time in shutting off their computers and leaving for the day. As Michael himself left, he noticed Dwight sitting at his desk, still working. "Dwight, I thought I told you to leave."

"Michael, there is no reason to leave, there are forty five more minutes left in the work day and I intend to use them."

"No, leave. I'm leaving, so you have to go."

"I've got – "

"DWIGHT!" Michael cut him off. "Just take the time off. I'm doing something nice for my employees, of which you are one of. It is your duty to obey me no matter what I say."

Dwight sighed and slowly shut off his computer. The two walked out of the building and to the parking lot.

Michael reached his car first. He tried starting the Sebring, but nothing happened. The car sputtered and died. He sheepishly got out of the car and looked for Dwight. Dwight was just pulling out of his parking space. Michael waved his arms wildly to get Dwight's attention.

"What is it Michael? I am just trying to leave like you requested."

"My car won't start. Do you have those jump cords or whatever?"

"Jumper cables?" Dwight promptly pulled into the spot next to the Sebring. He got the cables from his trunk and handed one end to Michael. Michael stared at them for a minute before clipping them on the engine (one on the radiator, the other on the oil tank.) Dwight looked on in disgust and quickly took over, positioning them correctly. Michael tried starting his car again; it kept sputtering, but was never able to charge enough to start. After a few more attempts, the pair gave up.

"I guess I will just call Triple A," Michael sighed, pulling out his cell phone.

"It's a holiday evening, and it is going to snow soon. You will freeze before they get here, and as your employee, it is my duty to make sure that doesn't happen. I'll drive you home. You can get it fixed Monday."

Michael sighed and looked at his dead Sebring. He reluctantly climbed into Dwight's car. "It smells like beets, you know," he sighed.

The drive to Michael's apartment was quiet – except for Dwight's lectures about proper car maintenance.

"Come on up Dwight. I want to show you this awesome moon I just bought. You put it up and it acts like the real moon" Michael pleaded with Dwight when they arrived. Dwight reluctantly followed Michael up and into the apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Michael had shown off his new toy, and also a marble roller coaster and his entire collection of movies.

"Michael, is that it? I want to get home before the snow. I plan on spending New Year's Eve with Mose, eating beet pizza. It is our tradition, and I hate to miss it."

Michael sighed. "Fine, Dwight. You can go. I'm going to get pizza – without yucky beets."

Dwight left, and Michael started ordering the pizza. Pizza and a movie marathon seemed like a great way to spend the evening. Right after he hung up the phone, the doorbell rang.

"Wow, that was fast," he exclaimed, opening the door. Instead of seeing the pizza boy, there was Dwight, standing there ashamed.

"My car won't start. Can I stay here tonight?"

Seven hours, four pizzas, and nine beers later, the two men found themselves watching Armageddon. Sometime after the fourth beer, they decided to make it a Bruce Willis marathon. They watched _Die Hard_, and then _The_ _Kid_, and then it was _Armageddon_. They had just gotten to the place where Bruce Willis was on the asteroid, where his only choice was to die so that others can live, when Michael heard a noise. He glanced over to see Dwight wiping away tears. "Dwight, you girl. Crying over a movie. 'Oooh, poor Harry. He's gonna die!' Ha!"

"No! Michael, I am not crying over the movie. I'm – " Dwight looked around frantically for an excuse. "It's snowing, at midnight! Michael! It's 2005! Its magical."

Michael continued laughing. "Hi, my name is Dwight, I'm a girl, I cry at movies. Harry is gonna die. Wah Wah!"

"Michael!"


End file.
